Mr. Monday Night
by Molly-Holly-Fan
Summary: ~Chapter 4 Uploaded~ A RVD fic. Please R&R! *Still in Progress*
1. Profile of Torrance Jones

Mr. Monday Night

By Cara

Disclaimer: I do not own RVD or the WWF. They all belong to Vince McMahon and Titan Sports.

*~*~

A/N Hi. This is my first wrestling fic so please be gentle. And please R&R. If nobody likes it I'm just going to delete it off the site. This story is in progress so please bear with me.

*~*~

Profile of Torrance

Name: Torrance Eliza Jones

Birthday: April 19, 2976

Zodiac Sign:

Hair Color: Mousy brown with red streaks

Eye color: Gray

Height: 5'9

Weight: 135

Ring Name: Hellacious

Finishing Move: Hell Freezes Over-Swanton Bomb

Heel or Face: Face

Ring Attire: Pink short shorts with black trim and a matching tank top

Job: Manager of RVD

Theme Song: She's A Bitch by Missy Elliot

To the M-I prrrrrrrr, cat like a semi 

_Nigga stole my car, why'nt you get my _

_Give yo' ass a black eye_

_Oh, say bye-bye_

_I'mma give your body to the sky_

_Run through your clique_

_Nigga, you pissed on trip_

_I'mma have to bust you in your lips_

_And the whips better have a whole lotta chips _

_Cuz I ain't for no nigga givin' tips_

_She's a bitch_

_When you say my name_

_Talk mo' junk but won't look my way_

_She's a bitch_

_See I got more cheese_

_So back on up while I roll up my sleeves_

_1-She's a bitch_

_You can't see me Joe_

_Get on down while I shoot my flow_

_She's a bitch_

_When I do my thing_

_Got the place on fire, burn it down to flame_

_Roll up in my car, don't stop, won't stop_

_I'mma keep in rockin' til the clock don't tock_

_I'mma keep it hot, light my ass on fire_

_I'mma grab a philly, go and roll it at the bar_

_Whatcha talk? Whatcha say? Huh?_

_Gotta flow, gotta move it slow, huh?_

_Better you runnin' out the door, huh?_

_You gon' be a long lost soul, whatcha say?_

_Yippie yi yo, yippie yiy yi yay_

_Put me on stage, watchin' niggas feel me_

_Put my shit on wax, watch it blaze like May_

_Got yippie yi yo yippie yi yi yay_

_55, 65, hike_

_75, 85, test the mic_

_95, Missy wild for the night_

_105, I'mma keep the crown hyped_

_2-She's a bitch_

_When they say my name_

_Talk mo' junk but won't look my way_

_She's a bitch_

_See I got mo' cheese_

_Back on up while I roll up my sleeve_

_She's a_

_What? What? What? What?_

_What? What? What? What?_

_Whatchu know about Timothy, lemme know_

_Eat an MC like Cease, lemme know_

_If he get drunk lean on me, lemme know_

_I'm about to bust like pee, fell me now_

_Anybody know my skills, what the deal_

_Anybody feel my skills, it's the real_

_Anybody wanna fuck with us still_

_Anybody gotta get the hoe by they pill_

_Repeat 2_

_Repeat 1_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RVD or the WWF. They both belong to Mr. McMahon and Titan Sports.

Mr. Monday Night By: Cara 

Rob Van Damm walked into the WWF Headquarters for his meeting with Vince and Shane McMahon. They called him in becuz they had a new storyline that they guaranteed would make him the undisputed champion. He stepped out the elevator ready for whatever they had for him. He sat in a chair in the waiting are occupying himself with a magazine. Five minutes later the door to Vince's office opened, and Shane stepped out.

"Come on in Rob."

Rob walked into the office to see a girl dressed in faded and ripped jeans, a plaid shirt and a hat on her mousy brown hair. The vibe he felt from her was intimidation and that was weird because Rob Van Damm never got intimidated.  Rob sat next to the girl and looked at Vince and Shane expectantly.

"Rob this is Torrance Jones. She will be featured in the storyline with you.

Rob didn't like this already. "As?"

"As a manager," Vince said with a smile towards Torrance. Torrance grimaced and turned the other way in her chair staring out the window.

"Whoa man. RVD doesn't do managers."

Torrance's head snapped up and fury blazed in her eyes. "Trust me. I don't want to be your manager. I'm a wrestler. Wrestling is my thing. I'm not a bimbo who runs away from the big bad guys in her too little ring attire. So if that's what you three expect me to do then forget it. I'd rather wear a business suit and stockings and work at a bank."

"Calm down Torrance. Now trust me you aren't going to be like that. See Rob has a match against Kurt Angle on Raw. Rob has the match won when the Dudley Boyz with Stacy run down and triple team Rob with Kurt. You then run down with a steel chair and hit everybody with it. Then you hit your finisher on Kurt and you and Rob run out the ring, " Shane explained.

Rob turned around to look at Torrance and saw her gray eyes glistening in excitement. "What's your finisher?"

"It's called Hell Freezes Over. It's a Swanton Bomb."

"Okay so how is this going to help me win the championship?"

As Vince explained the situation to Rob, Torrance decided to take a look at him. 'Not bad,' she thought. Just her type. But she heard he was married and she didn't mess around with married men. No matter how cute they were.

"So Monday's Raw is in Houston and Tuesday's Smackdown taping will be in Austin. Tuesday, Rob will introduce you to the world so be ready Torr."

"Don't worry about me." She grabbed her jacket and shrugged it on. "I'll see you all on Monday. And I predict that Rob will be the champ by Wrestlemania." Torrance strutted out the office and Rob moved towards Shane.

"What's her stage name?"

"Hellacious. Fit's her personality doesn't it?" Shane said with a smirk.

A/N Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Mr. Monday Night

By: Cara

Disclaimer: I do not own RVD or the WWF. They belong to Vince McMahon and Titan Sports.

Rob was supposed to be at the airport at 9:30 since Torrance's plane landed at 9:50. It was 10:00 and Torrance was sitting in the lobby when Rob finally walked in. He had on a sweat suit ad gym shoes. Torrance stood up and put her hand on her hip. "Took you long enough," she snapped as she threw a duffel bag at him.

He caught it without blinking an eye. "Sorry. Family matters."

Torrance left it at that, not wanting to pry and picked up her suitcase. She shouldn't have let her sister Heidi to help her pack. 'She must have packed a year's supply of clothes!' Torrance thought as she dropped the heavy luggage.

"Here." Rob handed her the duffel bag and picked the suitcase off the floor. They headed for the exit both trying to make conversation.

"So where are we going first?" Torr asked as they neared Rob's rented car.

"To a gym in the hotel we're staying at. So are you nervous about tonight?"

Torrance shook her head. "I don't get nervous," she informed him matter-of- factly. 'Until now," she said to herself as she felt her hands start to sweat. What was wrong with her? She never got nervous while talking to a man. She made a mental note to get something to eat after her workout to calm her nerves.

Rob pulled up to the hotel and let himself and Torrance out. They walked to the gym, people gawking at them not believing that RVD was there walking in a hotel in the flesh.  Once in the gym, he pulled his sweatshirt off to reveal his sculpted muscles. Torrance felt her heartbeat quicken. 'What a body,' she thought to herself. She walked to the stationary bike and pulled her cd player out her athletic bag and popped in her No Doubt cd. She pedaled furiously for 25 minutes when she was tapped on the shoulder. She took off her headphones, and turned around.

"Hi. You must be the new girl wrestler. I'm Trish."

"Torrance."

"So you're going to be Rob's new manager."

"And you are the Women's Champion. Watch out. I'm going to be your toughest opponent yet, Torrance warned her with a smile.

"Well it'll be an honor to compete with you. But I might warn you. I'm not an easy win myself."

The two ladies exchanged smiles, and went on about their own business with a newfound respect of one another. Torrance hopped off the bike and made her way over to the weight set. "Need someone to spot you?"

Torrance looked up and saw Rob standing above her. His chest was glistening with sweat and his hair that was in a neat ponytail a while ago, was in disarray. "Sure. Thanks."

"No problem."

*~*~

It was show time.

Torrance waited anxiously behind the curtain as she watched Rob's match. The Dudley Boyz and Kurt Angle were now beating on Rob. She waited on her cue. "5,4,3,2…." She ran out, steel chair in hand.

**Commentary**

J.R: Who is this woman with the steel chair?

King: I don't know but she's beating the hell out Kurt and the Dudelyz.

*~*~

Torrance knocked Buh Buh Ray out the ring and dropped the chair. She climbed to the top rope and braced herself. 'Here goes nothing,' she thought as she flipped off the top rope.  Perfect. Angle rolled out the ring, withering in pain. Torrance ran over to Rob and draped her arm over his shoulder and left out the ring to applause.


	4. Chapter 3

Mr. Monday Night Chapter 3

By Cara

Disclaimer: I do not own Rob Van Damm or the WWF. They all belong to Vince McMahon and Titan Sports.

A/N Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy. My man is finally getting a feud with my other man Jericho. 'Bout time! Anyway please read and review!

"That was awesome!" Rob exclaimed as he entered his locker room, Torrance in tow.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're a great wrestler."

Torrance wiped her forehead with her arm and stood up. She walked over to the corner of the room and began to strip off her ring attire. "Do you think the fans liked me?"

"Why wouldn't they? Like I said you were awesome."

Torrance finished dressing in jeans and a t-shirt and walked to the bench and started to stuff her clothes in the athletic bag. She looked up to see Rob staring at her. "What are you thinking?" she asked with a smile.

"I was just thinking that you looked great in your ring attire."

Torrance blushed. "I told myself I wouldn't wear anything like that. Well there goes my promise."

Rob laughed. "You look great. Did read the script for tomorrow?"

Torrance nodded her head. "Yeah. You're facing the Undertaker for the Hardcore title and you're going to win. I'm supposed to accompany you too. Is that right?"

`"Yeah."

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." 

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah. Do you mind?"

Rob shook his head. "I just wanted to take you out to get one drink. To celebrate your first time on WWF TV."

Torrance cocked her head to the side. She was tired. But what was one drink?

"Okay sounds good to me."

"Let me just change."

Five minutes later, Rob dressed in jeans and a t-shirt escorted Torrance out the dressing room exchanging wrestling tales.

*~*~

"So you almost didn't get hired?"

Torrance sat her beer bottle on the bar top and stared at the ground, anger blazing in her eyes. "Yeah. Vince said I was a great wrestler but I didn't quite have that look."

"Look?" Rob asked confused.

"You know I wasn't no Barbie like Stacy and Trish. But Trish is cool. At first she was one of those girls that used her body to win her matches. But then she started to train because she wanted to be taken seriously. She also approached me. So anybody that does that receives respect from me."

"Did you do any prior wrestling?"

"Yeah. I was in an organization called Women of Wrestling or Wow. Then I went overseas for a while, and came back here for minor shows in Texas. Then Shane saw me in one of my matches and pow here I am." Torrance stood up and twirled around in a little circle. "In the flesh."

Rob shook his head in amusement. "So what about you? Tell me something about you."

"Well I love wrestling, I want to be the undisputed champion, and right now I'm going through a divorce."

*~*~*~

Cliffhanger! I hope this chapter didn't suck. Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 4

Mr. Monday Night Chapter 4

By Cara

Disclaimer: I do not own RVD or the WWF. They both belong to Vince McMahon and Titan Sports.

A/N Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 4.

*~*~*~

Rob grabbed a hold of Torrance's hand as she sobbed quietly. He had no idea that she was married. Torrance slid her hand from under his and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand furiously. "Stop it Jones. You're not a crier. Crying is for wimps. And you my friend are not a wimp," she chanted to herself.

"It's ok to cry. I mean you are going through a rough time."

Torrance shook her head and raised the beer bottle to her lips. A petite woman with silky red hair sauntered up to the duo. Torrance jumped up. "I'll be back." She pushed past the woman and ran towards the bathroom.

Rob who was still trying to figure out what to do could only sit there while the woman talked to him. "Hey. Can I have your autograph? You're my favorite wrestler," she purred seductively.

Rob flashed the woman a smile as he pulled a pen out his pocket. "To whom should I make this out to?"

"Vickie."

Rob signed his autograph on the piece of paper and handed it to Vickie. "Thank you," she said as she walked away, swinging her hips back and forth. Torrance put her hand on Rob's shoulder as she tried to stifle back her laugh. "Can you take me to the hotel now?"

Rob turned around and searched Torrance's eyes. "You cool?"

Torrance nodded her head. "Yeah. So can we please not talk about this no more?"

Rob grabbed his keys and stood up. "Whatever you say. But if you need anybody to talk to, I'll be there."

Torrance's gray eyes met his dark ones and she felt a tingle run down her body. She raised her hand to his cheek and stroked it softly. "Thank you. I appreciate it."  She walked out the bar, leaving Rob thinking was she just flirting with him.

*~*~

They now stood in front of Torrance's hotel room both fidgeting nervously. On the ride they asked each other questions such as favorite food and favorite movie and Rob made Torrance laugh so much. "Rob tucked his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I had a great time Rob."

"I did too. Are you sure you're okay?"

Torrance nodded her head. "Yeah. Thanks for being there for me."

"You're welcome. Just remember you can talk to me whenever you need me."

Torrance smiled. At least he was trying to be her friend. "I will. Well I should go in. Tomorrow is a big day for me."

Before Torrance could go in, Rob grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly. Her eyes met his again and she squeezed back. He dropped her hand and Torrance gave a small wave before retreating to her room.

*~*~

The next day Torrance and Rob sat in the locker room ten minutes before her promo. "So what did that groupie want with you last night?" Torrance asked from nowhere.

"Just wanted an autograph."

Torrance chuckled to herself. She had seen what happened the night before. The girl who she learned was Vickie, came up to Rob and flirted with him like some cheap slut. But Rob didn't catch on. She then walked away switching like there was no tomorrow. The whole thing was funny if you really thought about it. Shaking her head, she glanced at her watch and stood up. "We should be leaving right now."

Rob followed suit and opened the door for Torrance. "You remember what you have to say right?" he asked her as they walked down the hall.

*~*~

**Promo**

**Coach: Rob the whole world is wondering who this beautiful young lady is that saved you Monday on Raw. Would you mind telling us?"**

**Rob: The Dudleyz and Kurt think they're so smart for jumping me. But I was one step ahead of them. This is my manager Hellacious**

**Hellacious looks at the camera with an evil glance. She was wearing her ring attire and her makeup was perfect. She had the smoky eye effect going on with clear lip-gloss. The streaks in her hair were now pink. **

**Hellacious: I just got one thing to say: Anybody else interferes in Rob's matches, have to deal with me. That goes for you to Stacy Keibler. You want some? Come get some, slut!**

**Hellacious and Rob walk off to the entrance with Hellacious leading the way.**

***~*~**

Hellacious paces outside the ring as the Undertaker stood above Rob threatening to hit him with a chair. Rob moved out the way before the chair could connect and kicked Undertaker in the knee. He started to beat the Undertaker with a kendo stick when Hellacious heard boos from the crowd. She turned around to see The Dudleyz and Stacy running down the ramp. Buh Buh Ray and D'Von rushed in the ring and started pounding on Rob. Hellacious ran to the front of the ring and turned Stacy around. Stacy slapped her with power that surprised the crowd. Hellacious then slapped her back and kicked her the gut. She laid a chair on the floor and executed a perfect DDT. She looked back into the ring to see Rob pinning the Undertaker. 1…2…3… RVD has recaptured the hardcore title.


End file.
